Ginga au pays des merveilles
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ginga se réveille dans un monde inconnu où ses amis ont des comportements étranges...


**Disclamer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Ginga au pays des merveilles**

L'après-midi était agréable. Le soleil illuminait un ciel bleu quasiment dénué de nuages. La température était douce. Autrement dit, c'était une journée idéale pour faire des combats beyblade. D'ailleurs, Ginga se dirigeait vers le lieu que Kyoya lui avait indiqué pour un nouveau combat qui était censé les départager. Ginga était impatient de le combattre encore une fois. Il se dépêchait donc sur le chemin qui le séparait de son prochain combat. Il se trouvait sur un sentier de terre qui cheminait à travers une clairière parsemée d'arbres. Évidemment, comme à son habitude, Kyoya avait décidé que leur affrontement devait se dérouler hors de la ville, dans un endroit que Ginga ne connaissait même pas.

Le rouquin ralentit son allure et finit par s'arrêter. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué. Il se traîna jusqu'au bas-côté et s'appuya contre un arbre en attendant que son malaise passât mais il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il glissait lentement contre le tronc jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Sans qu'il comprît la raison de sa soudaine fatigue, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans le sommeil.

XXX

Ginga se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva d'un bond. Il était de nouveau plein d'énergie. Et surtout, il se souvenait que Kyoya lui avait proposé un combat beyblade et qu'il le tuerait s'il ne le voyait pas arriver à l'heure convenue. N'ayant pas envie d'être en retard, il s'apprêtait à partir à vive allure quand quelque chose l'interpella. Il sentait le vent souffler contre ses jambes. Il baissa la tête. Il hoqueta de surprise en voyant la tenue qu'il portait. Il s'agissait d'une courte robe bleue dont les manches et la jupe étaient bouffantes. Par-dessus, il y avait un tablier blanc orné de dentelle. Un large ruban blanc encerclait a taille et accrochait dans son dos un énorme nœud papillon. Il portait des bottines sans talon ciel ainsi que des gants blancs. Surpris par sa tenue, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. À la place de son bandeau habituel, un ruban azur empêchait ses cheveux de retomber devant son visage. Ce fut la goutte d'eau.

-C'est pas vrai! s'exclama-t-il. Comment je peux me retrouver habillé comme _ça_? Je peux pas aller à mon combat comme ça sinon Kyoya se moquera de moi! Et si j'y vais pas, il va m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!

Ginga ne savait pas quoi faire devant cet insoluble dilemme. Il releva la tête, cherchant une solution à son problème. Il remarqua alors que le paysage qui l'entourait avait changé. Quelques mètres devant lui s'étendait une imposante forêt. Il n'y avait aucun bâtiment à perte de vue. Bey-City devait être à des lieues d'ici. Il se sentit perdu.

-Qu'est-ce...?

-En retard, en retard! Je suis en retard!

Le rouquin n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix fluette de Yû. Il se tourna vers sa provenance. L'enfant courait vers la forêt.

-Yû! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant devant lui.

L'interpellé freina avec force pour ne pas percuter Ginga. Ce dernier le dévisagea. Yû était vêtu d'un uniforme rouge orné de noir. Il tenait une montre à gousset dorée dans le creux de sa main. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Ginga dans son accoutrement furent les oreilles blanches de lapin qui se dressaient au sommet de son crâne.

-Yû? Tu te trompes de personne! Moi, je suis le lapin blanc.

-Le lapin blanc?

-Exact. Et je suis en retard!

-Pourquoi?

-Je dois aller voir la reine de cœur! dit-il en affichant un immense sourire. Si j'y vais pas, elle va couper la tête! Alors on discutera une autre fois, d'accord?

Sans laisser à Ginga le temps de répondre, il repartit en courant. Il le dépassa et se précipita vers la forêt. Ginga se retourna et le vit disparaître derrière les arbres. La situation lui rappela une histoire qu'il avait entendu longtemps auparavant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en pensant qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve. Il se pinça les joues pour se réveiller mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Son visage se décomposa.

-C'est pas un rêve! Yû! Attends-moi!

Il courut dans la direction que l'enfant avait emprunté. Subitement, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il cria en se sentant tomber. Le ciel s'éloignait. Les parois du gouffre étaient faîtes de terre. Des objets de toutes sortes l'accompagnaient. Toutefois, Ginga n'en percuta aucun. Il finit par atterrir en douceur. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était arrivé dans une pièce close dont l'unique meuble était une table en bois. Il chercha une issue. Malheureusement, la seule qu'il trouva était une porte minuscule.

-Comment je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici moi?

À ce moment précis, il avisa une bouteille sur laquelle était accrochée une étiquette où il y avait écrit "buvez-moi". Avec appréhension, Ginga s'en empara et la vida de son contenu. Il rétrécit jusqu'à atteindre la taille idéale pour pouvoir franchir la porte. De peur que l'effet de sa potion se dissipât, il se précipita dehors. Il se trouvait à nouveau devant une forêt.

-C'est pas vrai! maugréa-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers l'immense forêt. Jamais il ne réussirait à la traverser avec sa nouvelle taille. Un gâteau posé sur une assiette de porcelaine apparut. Intrigué, Ginga s'en approcha. Un morceau de papier sur lequel il y avait marqué "mangez-moi" était posé à côté. Ginga obéit. Peu après, il retrouva sa taille normale. Il s'engagea d'un pas sûr dans la forêt. Il s'écoula un long moment sans qu'il n'arrivât quelque chose d'exceptionnel hormis des plantes parlantes. Le rouquin finit par atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Le chemin qu'il suivait se scindait en deux quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'arrêta à l'embranchement, sous l'ombre protectrice d'un arbre, se demandant quel chemin prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? demanda une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Ginga leva la tête vers les branches de l'arbre. Kyoya était perché à plusieurs mètres de lui. Sa chevelure verte était lâchée. Il était vêtu d'un haut sans manche violet qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de son nombril. Son pantalon, taille basse, était de la même couleur. Sa tenue était complétée par des bottes et de longs gants assortis. Des rayures mauves brisaient l'uniformité de couleur. Le plus surprenant était les oreilles de chat qui se dressaient sur sa tête ainsi que la queue féline qui battait l'air.

-Kyoya? s'étrangla le rouquin. Que fais-tu habillé comme ça?

-Je suis le chat du Cheshire, répondit hautainement le vert.

-Mais tu trouves les chats nuls...

-Tu me confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis un chat. Pourquoi je trouverais mes congénères minables?

Il se pencha, attendant que Ginga lui fournît une réponse à sa question mais ce dernier était de plus en plus déstabilisé. L'idée que Yû se déguisât pour lui faire une blague était crédible mais que Kyoya fît une chose pareille était totalement impossible. Même les potions qui le faisaient changer de taille lui semblaient plus réalistes que le comportement actuel de Kyoya.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre?

-Pas trop...

Alors que le vert le fixait avec attention, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

-Je ne sais pas où aller...

-Suis un chemin. Tu finiras bien par arriver quelque part.

-Ça, ça ne m'aide ps beaucoup.

-C'est normal, je ne suis venu pour t'aider. Je suis juste venu voir l'étranger qui s'aventure sur nos terres.

Ginga ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant l'agaçante attitude de Kyoya.

-Où mène ce chemin? demanda-t-il en pointant le sentier de gauche du doigt.

-Chez les fous.

-Et celui-là? fit-il en montrant l'autre.

-Chez les fous aussi.

-Comment c'est censé m'aider à choisir?!

-Tu me poses des questions et j'y réponds. C'est tout.

Kyoya afficha un sourire qui dévoila ses crocs.

-J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps ici. J'ai un rendez-vous. Bye.

Alors que Ginga voulait lui proposer de l'accompagner, l'image du vert s'effaça lentement. Il en resta bouche bée. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il choisit de prendre le chemin de gauche. La paysage qui défilait autour de lui restait inchangé. Il l'arpenta durant de longues minutes. Puis, le sentier s'arrêta devant une ravissante maison. Entendant du bruit de l'autre côté, Ginga en fit le tour pour voir ce qui se passait. Il fut une fois de plus pétrifié par la surprise. Plusieurs mètres devant lui, prenant le thé, se trouvait Ryûga vêtu d'un étrange uniforme et affublé d'un chapeau haut de forme. Kyoya était assis à côté de lui, sur la table. En face d'eux, il y avait Masamune. Il arborait d'étranges expressions à le suite les unes des autres comme s'il avait mangé trop de sucre. Il était habillé encore plus bizarrement que les autres et avait, sur la tête, des oreilles de lapin brunes. À sa droite, Kenta était à moitié allongé sur la table. Il dormait à poings fermés. Des oreilles animales grises étaient placées de chaque côté de sa tête.

Intimidé, Ginga s'approcha d'eux. Kyoya le remarque et le pointa du doigt, affichant un sourire carnassier.

-C'est lui, l'étranger dont je t'ai parlé.

Ryûga se tourna lentement. Il détailla le nouveau venu.

-Tu ne l'invites pas à prendre le thé?

Le blanc se retourna.

-Non, j'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-N'aie pas peur, étranger. Tu as le droit de venir.

Ryûga lança un regard noir à Kyoya, furieux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

-Je sais, ronronna le vert. Mais s'il fallait t'écouter...

Ryûga ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase: il s'empara d'une petite assiette et la lança comme un shuriken en direction de Kyoya. Ce dernier sauta de la table pour esquiver. L'assiette se planta dans le tronc d'un arbre, à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

-Cette fois, je vais te réduire en charpie, le chat, marmonna-t-il.

Le blanc se leva et tendit la main vers une pile d'assiettes semblable à celle qu'il avait lancé à Kyoya. Cette pile était placée à côté de lui, comme si ce combat était prévu.

-Ça m'étonnerait chapelier, le nargua le vert. Après tout, tu n'as jamais réussi.

Le sourire carnassier de Kyoya s'élargit tandis que de longues griffes bleues apparaissaient au bout de ses doigts.

-Et c'est moi qui vais te massacrer!

Ginga vit avec stupeur Kyoya se jeter sur Ryûga, prêt à l'écorcher vif mais le blanc esquiva et lui lança les assiettes qu'il réussit à éviter sans mal. Le combat continua ainsi, tout en attaque et en esquive. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend? murmura-t-il.

-Ils se battent pour savoir qui est le deuxième.

Ginga sursauta. Masamune se tenait à côté de lui, toujours agité de tics nerveux.

-Quoi?

-Oui.

-Je comprends pas.

-Oui.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là.

-Je suis le meilleur!

Le brun s'éloigna de lui en courant et en riant à gorge déployée. Il s'immobilisa puis retourna auprès de Ginga.

-Je devais te prévenir.

-De quoi? demanda le rouquin avec agacement.

-Tu devrais t'éloigner!

Masamune partit en courant avant que Ginga ne pût lui demander pour quelle raison il lui donnait un tel conseil. Il reporta son attention sur le combat. Un des projectiles le frôla.

-Mais vous êtes complètement dingues! s'indigna-t-il.

Les deux adversaires étaient tellement absorbés par leur combat qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas. Le rouquin s'enfuit à vive allure pour ne pas se faire blesser. Il fit le chemin qui l'avait mené là en sens inverse jusqu'à atteindre l'embranchement où il avait discuté avec Kyoya. Il emprunta l'autre chemin. Le trajet dura deux fois plus longtemps que l'autre. Il finit par arriver devant une haute grille en fer décorée de nombreux cœurs. De chaque côté, des haies définissaient les contours du domaine. Sans conviction, Ginga poussa la grille. Elle s'ouvrit. Il entra dans la vaste propriété. Il y avait un immense jardin orné de fleurs, de buissons taillés et de fontaines. Derrière ce jardin se dressait un étrange château blanc et rouge aux motifs de cœurs. Ginga se dirigea timidement vers le bâtiment. Alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin, il se fit encercler par des gens sortis de nulle-part.

-Halte-là! Que viens-tu faire au château de cœur?

Ginga voulut se retourner pour faire face à son interrogateur mais il sentit quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates. Le garde qui lui faisait face, tenant une hallebarde. Il en déduisit que les autres en possédaient aussi.

-Réponds!

-Je me suis perdu et le chemin m'a mené jusqu'ici.

-Retourne-toi que je puisses te voir.

Ginga s'exécuta. Il fut stupéfait de reconnaître Madoka. L'armure blanche et rectangulaire ornée de cœurs rouges qu'elle portait lui donnait une allure grotesque. De plus, un des cœurs était à moitié accroché à l'armure. Le reste cachait sa bouche, déformant sa voix.

-Madoka?! s'étrangla-t-il.

-Je suis le commandant de la Garde de Cœur.

-Euh...

-Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect? rugit-elle. Pour la peine, je vais te mener jusqu'à la Reine de cœur pour qu'elle décide de ton sort.

-Mais...

-Ne me coupes pas!

Le rouquin se tut. Madoka le dépassa pour prendre la première place de la file. Il se fit escorter à l'intérieur. La décoration reflétait la façade: tout de blanc et de rouge avec plein de cœurs. Ginga se fit escorter dans la salle du trône. Un long tapis rouge s'étalait jusqu'au trône d'or et de rubis qui était surélevé par des marches. Les gardes formaient un demi-cercle derrière lui.

-Majesté, dit Madoka. Je vous amène un prisonnier.

-Ah oui? Quel crime a-t-il donc commis?

-Il est entré par effraction dans la cour et a manqué de respect aux gardes de sa Majesté.

-C'est pas...

-Tais-toi! rugit Madoka. Tu n'as pas à parler sans l'autorisation de son altesse!

Ginga leva la tête vers la reine mais, à sa grande stupeur, ce fut le visage de Tsubasa qu'il découvrit. Sa longue chevelure argentée était détachée. Un diadème d'or et de rubis scintillait au sommet de sa tête. Il portait une ample robe à carreaux noirs et roses ornées de cœurs rouges.

-Tsubasa! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé en fille?

-Ne tutoies pas sa Majesté.

-Mes servantes et mes sujets sont persuadés que je suis une femme même si je leur dis toujours le contraire qui est la VÉRITÉ!

-Vous êtes tellement timide...

Tsubasa poussa un profond soupir.

-Mais tu es le roi, dit Ginga. Ils sont censés t'obéir.

-C'est vrai. Ils exécutent fidèlement tous les ordres que je leur donne. D'ailleurs, je peux te le prouver: coupez-lui la tête!

Ginga sursauta. En voyant les gardes s'approcher, il s'enfuit. Il réussit à quitter la salle du trône mais des gardes surveillaient l'entrée, l'empêchant de sortir du château. Alors, il continua à courir, se perdant de plus en plus dans le château. Il commençait à fatiguer quand il entendit une voix familière.

-Tu t'es attiré beaucoup d'ennuis l'étranger.

Le rouquin s'arrêta pour chercher l'origine de la voix. Kyoya était tranquillement allongé sur une fine plate-forme en hauteur.

-Comment tu as fait pour entrer? s'étonna Ginga.

-Je peux aller où je veux.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à sortir alors, dit-il avec espoir.

-C'est vrai mais je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

Ginga réfléchit à une raison qui pourrait pousser Kyoya à l'aider. Les pas des gardes s'approchaient de plus en plus de leur position. Soudain, il eut une idée.

-Si tu m'aides à m'enfuir, ça rendra la reine folle de rage.

Un vif intérêt illumina les yeux du vert tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

-Tu vois, je savais qu'on pourrait s'entendre.

Il se redressa, bondit et atterrit avec légèreté près de lui.

-Où veux-tu aller?

-Chez moi.

Kyoya posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ginga. Doucement, le monde s'effaça autour de lui et il perdit connaissance.

XXX

-Ginga. Ginga. Ginga!

L'interpellé entrouvrit les yeux. La vive lumière l'empêchait de les ouvrir totalement et de distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité. Quatre personnes se trouvaient devant lui. Il s'agissait de Madoka, de Tsubasa, de Yû et de Kyoya. Tous habillés normalement. Ginga remarqua alors qu'il était de retour dans le monde réel. Il en conclut que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'énerva le vert. Tu préfères dormir plutôt que de faire un combat contre moi!

-Euh... désolé?

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

-J'étais fatigué mais ça va mieux maintenant. Et je suis impatient de t'affronter!

Cette réponse parut satisfaire Kyoya car un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Oubliant totalement son rêve, Ginga le suivit pour l'affronter.

**Owari**


End file.
